


How Lucky Was She?

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Married Life, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleep talking, Sleeping Together, Spoilers, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he ever complained about her snoring again, she'd wallop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Lucky Was She?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> WARNING! This fic contains spoilers for last night's season finale!!
> 
> Written for the Domestic Fluff Meme, Prompt #3 - Cuddling

If he ever complained about her snoring again she’d wallop him.

 

Isabella cracked open one eye to see her husband, notably shirtless and stretched out on his stomach, mumbling in his sleep - which was FAR more irritating than her snoring, thank you VERY much, and simply intolerable in addition to that - even if they were alone on a beach with nothing to do but soak in the sun and write verse all day. 

 

“Galavant,” she said softly. The muttering increased in volume just by her ear. She sighed deeply and planted an elbow at his ribs. _”Gary,”_ she said firmly, right by his ear.

 

“Mph. Five more minutes, mother,” he blurted, rolling toward her.

 

“If you ever confuse me with your mother again,” Isabella said, burrowing into the comfortable lee of his shoulder, “this marriage is going to be awfully troublesome.”

 

“Izzy,” he muttered. “What on earth are you talking about?” His arms closed around her waist, and she had to drape one of hers over him in response, with its mate going to pinpricks under his stupid, heavy head. “We can’t fight the mashed potato monster with butter! We need gravy reinforcements on the battlements!”

 

She pulled back and tried to make his features out in the half-darkness of the night. “What on earth is going on in your mind of yours?” she wondered, rubbing the small of his back. He didn’t say anything else. Just smiled infuriatingly at nothing and continued to doze.

 

Isabella sighed. The ocean breeze sawed through her hair and she smelled celebratory wine on his breath. He was quiet then, breathing softly against her neck. Silence and peace filled Isabella’s mind at once.

 

He was the love of her life. 

 

She smiled into his flesh and squirmed a bit closer, drifting off to sleep. 

 

How lucky was she?


End file.
